Plight
by hazelgram
Summary: Someone dies, someone ends up in a coma, someone tries to find the man behind it all, and someone falls in love once more.
1. Chapter 1

_Brittany,_  
_I wonder sometimes what it would mean if we had gotten back together. In all honesty I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I don't see a future with the people around me and quite frankly I don't care. What I do care about however is how it felt with you. Everything just clicked and made sense. That day when you grabbed my right hand above the table and intertwined our fingers I freaked out internally because I didn't freak out. Your hand in mine... It felt normal - it felt right. WE were right in every ways. How our hands were molded to fit one another. Or when our bodies met to give an embrace. We fused so effortlessly and naturally it was beautiful. But it wasn't. _  
_Sometimes I'll sit here and remember the feeling of your lingering touches, and I'll smile at the warmth that floods my body when it would happen. I loved how we always knew how to find each other no matter where we would be. Or how when I looked into your eyes you made me feel like I was the only thing in world. You're the only thing in mine. But now we're 3,186 miles apart and you're trying to find new love. It's okay though darlin' cause if I'm right we'll see each other soon. Don't forget me, because I haven't forgotten you._

_Love Always,_  
_Santan_a

_**Brittany**_

Tears well up in my eyes as I scan over the letter in my hands. It had been five years since I had last seen her. She's doing well from what I've seen. Sighing I fold the letter up once again placing it in the box under my nightstand. As I reach over to flip the light off a gruff hand reaches for my neck. Its suffocating. Everything in my vision begins to fade black as my body screams in pain and protest to his actions. He pushes me hard against the floor and twists me round to face him. Faintly over the sound of my heartbeat I hear the ripping of my clothes, begging, kicking, pleading, for this all to stop but all I hear is a sickening laughter as he begins to rapes me. I manage to bite the hand held over my mouth a retching screech. He stops his actions and I cry in relief. But all to soon he is back, rougher and meaner. The evil glint in his eyes behind the mask gleam in the moonlight as I feel cool metal against the skin of my neck. Resistance is becoming futile and I can't help but give in. As I look to my left I see the not sticking out of its hidden place and one thing crosses my mind before I know I've faced my end. 'Santana '

_**At Tampa LAX**_

_'-Detective Fabray can you give any details to missing persons case?'_

_'No comment'_

_'Detective- Detective please its been a week since the spotting of Brittan-'_

_'NO MORE QUESTIONS REPORTER PLEASE. As you can imagine this is a very important case, now if you would ever so kindly leave me be I can get back on this lead I've aqquired'_

_'Sugar Motta, Bay 9 News, signing out'_

_**Santana**_

Groaning I blindly reach for the alarm clock._ *Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to celebrate last night*_ I reach for the remote and turn on the TV. Casually flipping through channels until someone catches my eye. I pause on Channel 9 News and I'll be damned if one Sugar Motta isn't on the screen annoying the shit out of some blonde. She looks like some sort of secret agent or some shit, poor chick has to be going through hell. Wait why does Sugar look like she's about to break down? I turn up the volume so I can actually hear what they're saying. Squinting I read the Header at the bottom of the screen.

_*****Dancer missing from Seattle Apartment****_

_Seattle? Isn't Britt there? There are thousands of dancers she has to be fine. Its been a long time. Maybe I should call her make sure she's safe. Yeah I'll do that.*_ I grab my phone from the night stand and unlock it. Scrolling in my contacts until I find her *Britt-Britt* anxiously I hit dial. Straight to voicemail. _*the fuck*_  
I turn my head back to the TV just in time to see Motta on the ground crying. _*what did I miss*_ then I see it. It hits me all at once but at the same time nothing happens.

_*****Urgent Update: Seattle Dancer Brittany Pierce Found Dead****_

This can't be real. No I don't believe so. I'll just call her again and she'll answer. Britt always loses her phone right. Just as I go to hit redial my mothers name pops up on the screen.

_'Mami?'_

_'Lo Siento Mija, I just found out, lo siento. I'm so so sorry baby girl.'_

_'No Mami Brittany's not dead she-she can't be. That's no-'_

_'Santana listen to me Mija Please understand. She's not coming back. Santana? Baby girl talk to me. Are you there? San. Ba-'_

_'I'm here I have to go I'll talk to you later'_

I slide down to the floor as sobs wrack through my body. Every thing hurts. Breathing, living, crying. I call the only person I can think of. Mercedes picks up on the first ring

_'just let it out I'm here now'_ she coos over the phone and I just lose it. Every time I fell like I'm about to calm down it hits me ten times over. Everything is so cold and empty. I thank Mercedes and hang up.

Leaving my phone on the ground I grab a jacket and keys and walk out the door. Driving to the nearest liquor store I purchase a Fifth of Jack. I drown out my sorrow with the burning sensation of alcohol as it travels down my throat. I don't know where I'm driving and quite frankly I don't care. I want this to be a dream so badly but deep down I know it isn't. So I drink some more. My eyes are becoming heavy and its hard to focus on the road. A little 3 second nap couldn't hurt. And maybe when I wake up Brittany will be okay. Yeah. I like the sound of that. _*I'll see you soon B*_

_I turn on my side to snuggle closer into the warmth embracing me. Leaving a content sigh, I can't help but feel ultimately safe. Inhaling through my nose I elaborate how amazing it smells. *would it taste just as good as it smells?* Cautiously sticking my tongue out I feel a velvety soft surface. *This tastes amazing! Why haven't I done this sooner?.. Or have I? The answer eludes me*_

_I hear a low grumble on my left side instantly freezing my actions. *Had I said that out loud?* Opening my eyes I dare to look at what made the noise only to be greeted by more darkness. Was it always the dark, I can't remember. After many attempts and (minutes?) Later I finally give up on seeking the answers to my questions. Only knowing the the safety of what lie next to me, I lulled back into sleep._

_I awake with chills running through my body. Reaching out to my left I try to seek the only source of comfort I knew. Disappointment racks my brain as I find the area around me empty. A stubborn huff escapes my lips as I stand up and begin to wander aimlessly through the darkness of the world I know_.

_'How did I get here? More importantly where is HERE? I must exist surely, right?' _  
_*of course you exist you dimwit.* _  
_'why do you sound like me?' _  
_*because I AM you, simply put..* _  
_'Do you have the answers to my questions?' _  
_*possibly, but wait with time, I'm only another part of your subconscious* _  
_'you aren't very helpful' _  
_*never said I was*_  
_'WAIT- did you hear that?'_

_Craning my neck to the side I still my body and listen intensely. Suddenly a warm hand grasps mine, right before a pain shoots through my arm. As soon as it appears it is gone, leaving me feeling suddenly at ease. The last thing I remember are the sweet incoherent nothings being whispered into my ear as I drift off into oblivion once more._

_A loud thundering crash jolts me awake. I rub my eyes before opening them to a world of burnt sepia and umber. Old town house style buildings loom over me as far as I can see. Peering around a very grim realization plagues me. I am all alone. Here the silence near deafens my ears. Louder than anything I have ever known. Swallowing my discomfort I force my limbs to move forward. Weaving in and out of buildings and roadways for what could've been hours(?) A sudden wave of déjà vu hits me hard._

_'I know this place. Vaguely, but it's there. Here in front of me. In front of me. Burnt umber.. Sepia..buildings..'_

_All at once it clicks. I can SEE. Stumbling backwards I trip over debris and land harshly on my tailbone, yelping in pain. There's a pressure over my mouth, frantically I swat at my face trying to rid the ragged invisible blockade. Beautiful blue eyes look down at me, pleading for me to relax. I know them from somewhere, maybe if I can get closer I'll whirls at me as I try to stand. My legs give out once more and I collapse, looking at the pale red sky, before everything closes to black._

**At Tampa General**

_CALL IN EMERGENCY, I'VE GOT A 23 YEAR OLD FEMALE COMING FROM HILLSBOROUGH AND MEMORIAL SHES GOT A FRACTURED SKULL, BROKEN COLLAR BONE, HAIRLINE SPINAL FRACTURE, COLLAPSED LUNG, AND BROKEN RIBS. PREP SURGICAL ROOM STAT. ETA 3 MINUTES._

_Doctors and nurses rush about the ER prepping for the new arrival._

_The blaring sirens of the ambulance begin to elevate in sound as seconds crawl by._

_A body is rolled straight into surgery._

_Doctors and nurses alike gape in horror at the condition of woman._

_Seconds later a Blonde haired woman busts through the ER doors with blazing hazel eyes. Frantically searching every face in the room until eyes land on ._

_'Detective, right this way.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three years prior**_

_**Kurt**_

'_Rachel you'll never guess who I saw at the gala tonight!'_

Throwing my peacoat over the lounge chair I make my way over to find my best friend to give her the news-it's not every day George Clooney gives you his number. She'll be ecstatic. If only I could find her. Unbeknownst to most people, Rachel can be a tad lot bit overwhelming. With her '_I can't talk for it will strain my vocal chords.' _

Even so, she should be right up in my face about tonight. Poor girl was sick maybe I'll just have to- _OHGOD. _

Sweaty palms shake in hesitance as they reach to turn over the mangled body strewn carelessly in the hallway. Brushing deep brown and ombre hair out way a strangled gurgle emits a hovering pale mouth from above. Now seemingly weak legs buckle under weight and fatigue. Seconds pass before a scrambling body rushes towards the bathroom to be strewn over the head of a toilet as dry heaving sounds are heard in the thick atmosphere. Tears spill and the plausible grasp of reality vanishes as truths, lies, regrets, and heart ache set in. The left breast pocket of the button up shirt feels less heavy as the cell phone is extracted. Minutes pass until the dial tone is heard.

'_911 please state your emergency'_

'_s-she's been killed'_

'_Sir are you currently in danger? Who has been killed?'_

'_ I just came home from the gala to bring good news and-and I just found her just laying here. I can't breathe oh god. What have they done. It was her big break. She was –'_

'_Sir I'm going to need you to calm down and wait until police arrive. They are already on their way to your location. Please don't move or make attempt to leave everything will be assessed shortly. Now please who was killed?'_

'…_Rach. Rachel Berry..'  
_

* * *

_**The next day;**_

'_ my name is Detective Noah Puckerman and my partner Detective Fabray, we're here to talk about the body you had encountered last night?'_

'_Yes. Right this way please.'_

_**Detective Fabray**_

_This apartment seems to have a familiar feel to it. As per this case, whoever the celebrity was certainly was about to make the big way. Broadway singer, brunette, alone in a New York house doing god knows what. The sooner we get a better grasp on this story the better. _I follow Noah's lead as we follow along the corridor behind Kurt Hummel.

'_Mr. Hummel, when was the last time you saw the victim?' _Noah asks.

'_Last night just before the gala. Rachel had just come down with a cold so I went in her place and planned on coming back and informing her on what had happened. I left around 7 o'clock and arrived back home at about two in the morning. When I came home she- she was already..'_

'_Right. Did anything seem suspicious with Miss Berry's behavior or demeanor?'_

White static noise clustered my thoughts as uneasiness made its way into my stomach, tightening my airways as it made its way down. _Miss Berry. Rachel._ **NO. It couldn't be**. Suddenly pressure surrounds my body as I fight to keep my features stoic. Both Puckerman and Kurt are eyeing me curiously as I remain in an almost mute state. Had I gasped? Clearing my throat I turn to Mr. Hummel and ignore the burning as eyes bore into the side of my head.

'_Can you show me where you found Miss Berry's body?'  
_

* * *

_**Noah**_

Whatever's going on with Fabray, I'm certainly not enjoying it. She's hiding something I can sense it, and the once calming and seemingly friendly expression she once wore is now gone. The color seems to have left her face, her eyes cold and closed off – as well as the rest of her features. What emotions she is hiding she's doing a damn good job at keeping them hidden.

Mr. Hummel seems at a lost. I can tell he and Rachel were close. And from the living arrangement seemingly inseparable. Maybe I can convince him into talking to Doctor Holliday. She would certainly be able to amend his grief some or so I would hope.

Glancing down to my wrist I note it's already 11 o'clock at night. We should probably call it a night. As I make my way into Miss Berry's room to where Fabray and Kurt are currently chatting a reflection catches my eye. Bypassing both of the other occupants in the room I go to the far right side of the red and drop to the floor. Un-tucking the flashlight in my back pocket I click it on and peer under the bed. A black keychain comes into view, carefully with a clear baggie I grab and encase the keychain and crawl back up from out under the bed. Walking back up to Kurt I hold up the baggie displaying the keychain for him to look at.

'_Does this look familiar to you ?' _I question.

'_No sir, I'm afraid I've never seen it before, it certainly isn't mine and Rachel sweared on Barbara she wouldn't be caught dead with a keychain. Do you think whoever did this left it here? Why was it under the bed? Detective I'm starting to freak out'_

'_Yes, I don't know, and please relax. This may indeed help. I have an officer standing outside rest assured everything thus far is under control. Please if you need anything further give either Detective Fabray or myself a call. Until any new things turn up I'm going to take this new evidence back to lab to be analyzed. Here's a card to Doctor Holliday, just in case you need a non-pressured ear to talk to. We will show ourselves out, Goodnight and I apologize for your loss.'_

_**Back at the station**_

'_Tina I need you to take a look at this Keychain for me. Run any cross references to gangs with an Opium Poppy symbol. Get me the results as soon as possible please. Fabray with me to my office- Now.'_

'_What's going on Puckerman?' _Fabray questions me with guilt lacing her voice.

'_What was that back there?'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about'_

'_LIKE HELL YOU DON'T. You can't even look me in the eyes for Christ's sake. So tell me why did you freeze up and then manage to turn non-responsive back at the investigation site?'_

'_It-it just got under my skin a little bit okay? The thought of my best friend being taken away so suddenly hit a personal nerve. Call it hormones or something. I'm over it. Can we get on with the case? Please.'_

'_Fine Fabray, but know I'm keeping a close eye on you.'_

'_Yeah yeah. Let's go.'_

'_You go ahead I'm going to sit here and pull up what I can about Rachel Berry.'_

_**Seven hours later**_

'_Damn Puckerman you look like shit, here have some coffee. Did you get any sleep last night?'_

'_Thanks Karfosky, I need something running through my body right now and no. All I've got are the basics on her background and from what I'm seeing she led a very clean and honest lifestyle. The only thing I can think of doing is to take apart everything from the very beginning. And I know now it's going to be hell.'_

'_All right well if you need anything more give me a holler'_

'_Rodger that. See you.'_

_**Berry, Rachel B.**_

_**Sex: **__**Female**_

_**D.O.B: **__**7/20/89**_

_**Height: **__**5'3"**_

_**Weight: **__**105 lbs.**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Parents : Hiram Berry, Leroy Berry, Shelby Corcoran**_

_**Hometown: Lima, Ohio**_

_**Occupation: Actress**_

_**[Time Jump: Present time]**_

Seattle, Washington. Three years down the road, no killer to be found on the Berry case, and just as I manage to find possible help she's goes missing. Just my fucking luck. Who knew that OP Studios used a freaking Opium Poppy as its logo. We sure as hell didn't. The manager- Brittany S. Pierce has ever so conveniently _disappeared._ To top it off. She's apparently been skipping out for a week now, why officials have just been notified as I arrive today escapes me. It strikes me as one thing and one thing only.

Suspicious.

Time to head over to the Pierce Residence and see is she's just taking some off at home time.

_**At Brittany's Apartment **_

_*Knock Knock Knock* 'Miss Pierce my name is Detective Noah Puckerman, I'm here to talk to you about the dance studio you work at.'_

_Silence_

Muttering curse words under my breath from the lack of response I round the building to try and peer inside. Screw standard protocol right now. Peering though what looks to be the bathroom window I spot a silhouette further across the room on the ground. _Fuck fuck fuck this could be bad. _Running back to the front of the building I frantically knock on the door harder.

'_**Miss Pierce if you can hear me please say something or else I'm going to forcefully enter.'**_

_one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

'_I'm coming inside now ma'am!' _

On my second attempt I kick the door in. Un-holstering my gun I carefully creep my way into the threshold. All is quiet except for the murmuring of the news in the back round. Glancing at the T.V I spot Fabray being bombarded with questions from a short reporter. Then my eyes land on the headline underneath. _You've got to be kidding me. _

_*****Dancer Missing From Seattle Apar**__**tment****_

'_Ma'am if you can hear me please say something'_

_Nothing_

Tentative footsteps make their way past the living room and television, through the kitchen and into the hallway on the other side stopping every so often to check for other noises. The gun barrel sweeps the perimeter for any dangerous intruders. Deeper into the hallway towards the closed door at the end the silence grows deafeningly louder. Deep controlled breaths are taken as a strong sure hand reaches for the door knob. Slowly turning counterclockwise springs inside the handle creak from old age. A soft nudge to the door causes sunlight to filter into the otherwise darkened room. With no threat heard a head pokes through the entryway only to find the dancers body lying on the ground mere inches in front of the bed. _**DAMMIT.**_

'_Chief, Puckerman here, I've found Brittany Pierce. We were too late shes been killed. Whoever did this must know of her relevance to the Berry case. Yeah. No. Right I'll start on it once I get back to the station. No her Boss's name is one Mr. Hudson? As far as I know Fabray is over in Florida on her way to talk to one Santana Lopez? Apparently she was closely associated with Pierce and could know more about OP Studios. Alright. Yes ma'am the paramedics are already on their way over. Once they get here I'll find out what I can off the victim.'_

_**The next day**_

'_Tell me Doc about the victim did the autopsy turn up anything useful?'_

'_Yes actually, but it isn't good news.'_

'_Lay it on me' _

'_Well when I conducted my search she had a cut from her collar bone up to her neck, not deep enough to cause any serious damage but enough to hurt like hell.'_

'_Wait that sounds familiar'_

'_If you would let me finish you will see why. Miss Pierce was also raped, before being suffocated. Whoever killed her either got their hands into the Berry case and copied the exact murder with Pierce, or the killer himself got to her before we did. And from the signs I'm guessing the latter choice is what most likely happened.'_

'_Fuck this isn't good. I have to go and make some phone calls thank you Doctor!'_

Back in my office I quickly type in Brittany Pierce's name.

_**Pierce, Brittany S.**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**D.O.B: 9/26/89**_

_**Height: 5'8"**_

_**Weight: 115 lbs.**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Parents: Susanne Pierce, John Pierce**_

_**Hometown: Lima, Ohio**_

_**Occupation: Dancer**_

**Lima, Ohio.** Grabbing the file that's been haunting my desk for years I pull open Rachel Berry's file to cross reference. It takes for Double Takes for me to get my shit together. This case just got a shitload bigger. Hastily I set up a conference call with the Chief and Fabray.

'_Sylvester'_

'_Fabray'_

"_Fabray, Chief, you're gonna wanna hear this. I just pulled up the record for the Pierce girl. Turns out she and Berry grew up together in the same small town. There's a good possibility that they may have been a part of the same graduating class. I suggest you send men on their way to Ohio Sylvester. Now Fabray, as for the connection to Lopez aside from knowing Pierce I'm going to investigate further into their backgrounds I get the feeling that whatever were dealing with may be a lot bigger than expected. The autopsy came back and there's a high possibility that Pierce was killed by the same man who took out Berry. If this is in fact the case then this killer needs to be caught as soon as possible.'_

'_I understand. However there are complications here on my end as well. Santana Lopez has been involved in a car crash I'm currently on my way over to the hospital as we speak'_

'_Alright here's what you pansies are going to do. Fabray you stick with Lopez, talk to the head doctor, I'll go ahead and notify them on your impending arrival. Puckerman prepare to live off of pure caffeine for a good while. I need you to find the connections between Lopez and the victims. Somewhere theres a leak and all the information is getting out into the media. Make sure NO and I mean __**NO MORE **__information gets out. If this is as bad as it seems we can't be having every celebrity and their sisters going crazy because of a couple of murders. This son of a bitch is going to go down, the sooner the - out.'_

_**Click.  
**_

* * *

_**Detective Fabray**_

_**Tampa General**_

_Shit it looks like a mad house in here. Alright stern face. Let's get this show on the road. _

Strong steady strides lead me straight through the corridor into the Doctor standing at the opposite side of the room. In all of the chaos he's the only one who seems calm and collected. Sylvester better know what she's doing.

_'Detective, right this way.'_

'_What's the status Doctor?'_

'_Come with me and I'll show you. Sylvester called me and told me to inform you that under the conditions you are not to leave Miss Lopez's side by any means. Any other personal arrangements are going to be made come tomorrow morning by dawn. Now if you would please enter this room on your left we can get down to business'_

'_what's th- oh my god.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Santana**_

'_Sanny wake upppp'_

_Ugh my head hurts like a bitch. What am I laying on fucking concrete? Everything is so sore and stiff. Hell why am I up in the first place? _

'_Santana. It's not nice to say mean words like that. Even if you are a grouch when you wake up.'_

_I snap my head to the left. 'Brit-brit? What are you doing here?'_

'_I wanted to drop by and see how you were doing.' Ugh that pout._

'_Hey B, I'm really glad to see you I am. But honestly I have no idea what's going on or where I'm at.' Suddenly Brittany's demeanor changes in to a more solemn looking state casting her eyes of to the side. A dark giant elephant making its presence around you. Theres a feeling deep in the pit of your stomach somethings wrong. 'B what aren't you telling me?'_

_With a determined look and rigid stature Brittany meets your eyes once more, the havoc behind blue pools leaving you uncomfortable as she contemplates her next words. 'San, be completely honest with me. What's the last thing you remember?'_

_Brow crinkling in thought I try to focus and remember something. Anything. 'I don't know Brit-brit. You're starting to scare me.'_

_A sad sigh leaves her lips and her shoulders slump a little. You're about to speak up but she beats you to it. 'Remember after we graduated and we were packing our stuff up when you brought up what we were going to do for college?'_

_Hesitantly you nod your head yes not quite knowing where she's going with this. 'We got in a big argument Santana. I left to Seattle and you moved down to Florida. It's been 5 years since we've talked to eachother.'_

_You give her a ridiculous look. Shaking your head you look at her 'No Britt you've got to be mistaken look around we're at Clearwater beach. You agreed to come down here with me to attend USF remember?'_

_Another sigh._

'_No Santana. We fought and I left. You couldn't let go and I had to cut you off. The last letter you sent to me was 3 years ago. Look around doesn't everything seem kinda weird. We're the only two on this entire beach.' Her arms open wide to emphasize her point to the area surrounding us._

'_So what is this just one fucked up dream?' I scoff. But then my composure breaks at the crestfallen woman across from me. '… This is just a dream right? After I wake up you'll be in Seattle and I'll be in.. Florida?'_

_Blurry blue eyes look at you, heavy with tears and sorrow. And somehow you feel like if things weren't serious and really fucking weird before you're about to get thrown in for a loop. 'It's more complicated than that San.' Another sigh. _

'_I'm not really getting the gist of things here Britt. Can you elaborate a bit?'_

'_I'm dead Santana.'_

_Before you know it you're doubled over in laughter but it quickly dies in your throat when you realize that the only other person here is dead silent. You look up only to see the most serious face you've ever seen graced upon Brittany's face. Your insides turn as you get the feeling she's being honest, eerily so. 'H-how can you be D-ead' Voice cracking as the last word chokes out._

'_You know how. Just try a little harder. You know I've always loved you right? But we don't fit anymore Sanny. Try and get better. If not for you then for me okay? I've got to go now. My times kinda up. I'll see you again. And when you meet her tell Q to take care of you. Sorry I don't make much sense right now but you'll get it eventually. Bye Santana and try and enjoy life... oh and no more drinking its really dangerous if you haven't figured that out already.' _

_And then she was gone. Shocked would be saying the least. I don't know whether I want to laugh or cry at what the hell just happened. Who the hell is Q? and alcohol? The hell does Alcohol have to do with anything? _

_**Heavy rain. Screeching tires. Bay 9 News. Hysterical Crying Motta. Hazel eyes. Seattle Apartment. Found Dead. Brittany Pierce. Sirens.**_

_What the hell. If that was..what memories? Then where am I? Okay okay breathe what did Brittany say. Talk to Q (whoever that is), enjoy life…, and try and get better. Get better? Better from what? Frustatingly I walk over to the life guard post and kick it with all my strength. It come tumbling down in front of me in a giant pile of splinters and nails. There's no way in helllll I should be able to do that. What is this? Inception. Twilight Zone. Hell. No. It's too nice here for that. Unless a hole opens in the ground and eats me alive. If I'm not okay then what am I? _

_Suddenly a sharp pain makes it through my ribcage. MOTHER FUCKER WHAT WAS THAT. Almost instantly your body drops to the not-so-soft "sand" curling yourself inward from the pain. Panting you try and straighten yourself out after long agonizing minutes of intense pain. Only to be hit again tenfold.A cry rips out your throat and tears cascade down cheekbones. _

_This hurts too much for me to be dead. You think to yourself. So if I'm not dead and I'm not awake then what the hell am I? first things first how long have I been out for? Backtracking and replaying the memories in your head I woke up. Check. Turned on the television check. The new came on about.. skip that thought. Willing yourself not to get worked up. Okay crying, Mom called. Then Mercedes? Or did I call her? Grabbed my keys and when out. Oh Hello there liquor store. Got in my car. Drunk nonetheless. And then. Blank. Fuzzy noises. Loud ass siren. Lights. And more dark. Then I wake up a few more times, sharp pain in my arm. Then here. _

_I'm-_

* * *

_**Detective Fabray**_

'_oh my god. What happened to her?'_

'_Miss Lopez was in a severe accident as you can see. In all honesty it isn't truly as bad as it looks.'_

'_Not as _bad_ as it looks. Doctor she looks worse than a beaten ragdoll. How can I question her if she looks like she can't even breathe properly let alone talk.'_

'_Here's the tricky part. As part of your orders you are not to leave Miss Lopez's side hence further where Sylvester's arrangements come in. As for now, the patient is in a coma. We have no idea when she'll wake up but there's a good chance of it. If you'll follow me I can show you some rather "good" news.' _You watch as the doctor takes out a pen and gently grabs Santana's foot._ 'Now as a natural reflex when you stoke the base of the foot your toes either curl inward or flex outward.' _As he speaks the runs the tip of the pen from the heel of the caramel foot to the ball of it. Almost instantly the toes curl inwards. Having seen this you snap your attention back to the Doctor with a sudden further interest and confusion upon the point he is trying to convey._ 'Now as you saw her toes did in fact curl. If they were to flex, we would know to dismiss her from the case for it would notify us that she were in fact brain dead. But by the curling she shows a greater sign of progress. Though in a coma her brain is still functioning as it normally would. It could also be possible that subconsciously she can hear everything we're saying though I highly doubt it.'_

You rack your brain trying to grasp everything that was just unleashed on you. Lopez, your now only 'living' lead on this case is now in a coma, though there's no telling when or if she'll ever wake up. Sylvester the crazy hag has assigned you to babysit. At this point you can't help the defeated sigh that escapes your pale lips, everything seems to be going in the opposite direction you want it to be going in. With hardly a glance over to the doctor you speak up before turning to leave for a well needed smoke._ 'Thank you Doctor, I just need to think about things and make a phone call.'_

He gently pats your shoulder as you pass, feeling sorry for the situation both you and the patient have been put into.

You slowly make your way off of hospital grounds and light up a cigarete. The harsh smoke filling your lungs as you pull out your phone and dial the one number that puts ease to everything that's been going on.

'_Puckerman.' _You hear in a deep voice resonating from the other side of the line.

'_Hey partner. You won't believe the shit LACK of luck we have. Lopez is in a coma, there's no telling how that's going to go. On top of it Chief has me babysitting her until further notice. I can't help but feel like we're getting nowhere anymore. 3 years only to have nothing. What about you any good news hopefully?'_

'_Not much further than them going to the same highschool. I'm thinking about contacting Kurt once more. Having been super close to Rachel he could give a better insight to her friendship with Brittany. Look still don't know why after 3 years this case still means so much to you but don't get too caught up or in too deep. I gotta go but take care of yourself Q.'** Click.**_

_**Ring-Ring.** 'There better be a good reason for you to be calling me Detective. I thought I explained it to White Gown good enough to where I wouldn't need to relay the information myself. But as is seems I have to do everything on my own so speak up and tell me why the hell you're calling me.'_

'_Hello to you to Chief.' _You pinch the bridge of your nose in annoyance._ 'Would you care to explain why it sounds like I'm virtually going to be living here for the next few however the long it is I'm to be staying here?'_

'_That's because you are Blondie. You see we need Lopez, but she's a bit under the weather if you hadn't noticed. So until she opens those pretty little eyes of hers and we get what we need you're gonna be her new roommate. I've already got a team working on getting the room all set up for you. Think of it as working from home, where your home is convieniently situated smack dab in the corner of your room gathering dust. Now it that's all you've got I suggest you go back, march straight into that "home" again and get yourself aqquainted kapeesh? Good. Now I'm off to pester more people who actually do their job without wanting to play 20 questions.' **Click!**_

What Chief says Chief gets apparently. Trudging your way back into the hospital you plop yourself down in the chair at Santana's bedside. Well this is Awkward as fuck and she isn't even awake. Clearing your throat and clasping your hands together you rack your brain for something to say. You don't know how long you've been sitting there in a silence until the sound of a throat being cleared stops your heart.

'_I've heard that sometimes reading a book, or singing, even just talking can help a person wake up from a coma.'_

'_Yeah and I heard knocking before scaring the shit out of someone was common courtesy. But I guess you missed that memo too.'_ The harsh tone causes the nurse in the doorway to flinch. You sigh. It feels like that's all you've done lately._ 'Sorry I'm just stressed and tense about this whole situation.'_

'_None taken. Sorry about the chairs they can't be comfortable at all. I brought you a pillow and a blanket it isn't much but I figured it's better than nothing.'_

You give a half smile and muster up a thanks before the nurse leaves just as fast as she came. Turning your attention back to the majoritly bandaged woman in front of you, you wonder how things could get so messed up. Seeing as you were going to be there awhile you figured you might as well give what the nurse said a shot. Straightening out your blazer purely from habit you clear your throat once more before attempting the most foolish thing you could possibly think of._ 'Well Santana Lopez, I am Detective Quinn Fabray, or Q for short. And from what it seems. I'm going to be spending a rather large amount of time with you. So I hope you like books, and sorts, cause that's what you're gonna be stuck listening to. That and my voice.'_

* * *

_**Noah**_

'_Hello Kurt? This is Detective Puckerman I don't know if you remember me from three years ago, I was there for the Rachel Berry case. I was just calling to ask about some things if that's alright?'_

'_Oh. Hello, yes I do quite remember. What is it you need?'_

'_Right. Do you know of one Brittany Pierce and her relations to Miss Berry?'_

'_As in Brittany Susan Pierce? The one that passed away not even a few days ago? What does she have to do with all of this?'_

'_I apologize I can't disclose that for case reasons. But may you address the previous question?'_

'_Oh right. Yeah um. Uh. I don't know what to tell you. We all went to highschool together. Infact we were all apart of the same club. Right around the time Santana had broken up with Brittany, Rachel had just gotten out of a really horrendous relationship. They ended up becoming really close towards the end of the year. They may have been together at one point but if they were neither of them made it known. Brittany was highly protective of Rachel till the end. Though for distance reasons they didn't talk as much I suppose.'_

'_Now you said Santana as in Santana Lopez?'_

'_Yes the Lady in the Red Dress herself.'_

'_Christ. Alright. Now do you know of anybody who may have had it against Rachel and or Brittany?'_

'_No everybody loved Brittany. The only person who would be considered stiff would have to be Rachel's ex. But then again he was always Super dense. Not to mention he dropped off the face of the earth as soon as graduation happened.'_

'_Can you remember his name?'_

'_I can't for the life of me recall it at the moment. Would it be alright if I looked through from old things and see if I can find something that may help me remember? And then I'll call you back as soon as possible Detective?'_

'_Alright that sounds good. Please take care and call me with the information as soon as possible. Thank you again.' Click. How deep and twisted can all this be. As far as complications go this beats everything I know. Better let Chief know the new situation._

* * *

_**[No POV; General Narration]**_

_At Tampa General, Nurses finish their night rounds. Detective Fabray sits curled up in the hospital blanket softly snoring next to Santana Lopez's confined bed._

_In New York, Kurt calls Puckerman back letting him know the name of Rachel's ex-boyfriend, bidding goodnight and wishing good luck that the killer is finally caught after three years._

_Unknown Location, __He __sits on his recliner, beer in hand, casually sipping every so often as the news plays over the recent tragedy of Brittany Pierce, chuckling as he does so. Contemplating the next move._

_Seattle at the Police station, Puckerman add the ex-boyfriend's name onto the corkboard connecting a string to Rachel Berry's photograph. Walking back to his desk he plops his feet up knocking an envelope to the ground. Eyes widening when they scan over the name in the upper right hand side. 'Oh shit.'_

_Room 275 in TG, 11:32 p.m Santana Lopez's brain activity spikes for few slow seconds before dropping again. Hidden by the shadows cast from her body, a finger twitches._

* * *

**Hey-yo! Third chapter in and such. Not as gloomy (I hope). How do you guys like the story though? I'm super open for suggestions. (First Fic and all). As for updates and how they go. I Figure a new chapter every [Friday, Sat, or Sunday?] I know the description tag box thingamajig says Angst and everything but there's only so much depression a writer can take, and I really don't have a grip on what I want the second category to be so please don't get all thrown off. The entire thing will be (hopefully) a lot happier, give or take a chapter or two in the future. Butttt yeah. Crazy stuff. . . Anyhow;**

**What do you think should I do a p.o.v from the killers eyes?**

**Should I dwell on the Faberry past relationship? See the connection or leave it up to your imagination and leave it out?**

**Any more ruthless schemes, does he get caught? Yeah no maybe so. **

**How did you feel about the Brittany interaction? I planned her(ghost?) Personality to be more like the teenage version in glee. **

**Oh Beth never happened with Puck. As for ages go, I wanna say around 24-25 for Berry,Britt, Kurt, and Santana with Noah and Q being 2 years older.**

**Review and do all those things other Authors here suggest! **

**Ciao!**

**-H.G.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Added some stuff in this and possible non-spoiler-spoiler for Joylinda because it really skipped alot. hooray free time after testing. hope you like it. **

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**Puck**_

_Finn Hudson, Owner/Manager of OP Studios, employer of Brittany S. Pierce and ex-boyfriend to Rachel Berry. You are under arrest for the murder of two people._

It's over. Three years of dead ends and it's finally over. Hopefully the court will feel the same. I called Sylvester and Fabray to let them know about Mr. Hudson's arrest before going home. Finn's requested a speedy trial so it's all in the matter of the next 100 day for everything to get started. If this works out, hopefully there will be a long overdue break.

_**One Month Later**_

_**Quinn**_

'_Have you ever wondered if you tried hard enough you could do something even if it were proven or deemed impossible. Like reading a book in a foreign language but ultimately still understand and feel every word on the page. Maybe that is why I try so hard, or read so much. I want to be able to feel something that isn't there, and understand it as if it were. Perhaps I'm crazy for wanting such things or indulging to you everything that I have. Silly as the concept may be-'_

'_Hey sorry to intrude on the conversation, I just have to check her vitals then I'll be out of your hair' _Lyla – Santana's personal nurse says as she gently knocks on the doorframe of the room.

'_No problem it is your patient after all.' _You say as you watch Lyla stride over to Santana's still sleeping body.

_**Lyla**_

_Pulse is good, vitals seem to be in check. She's responding well to touches. Wait. _

'_DETECTIVE I need you to talk to Santana please, keep a calm voice and try to soothe her while I Pull out the breathing tube. Tell her not to struggle or talk.'_

Fabray jumps from her chair to Santana side pushing aside the hair gathered at her forehead doing exactly as told. Lyla on the other hand begins to ease the breathing tube out of Santana's closing throat. As Santana makes full consciousness fear, confusion, and defensive mechanisms arise.

'_Hello Ms. Lopez my name is Lyla I'm your nurse. If you would please relax a moment your Doctor will be with you shortly to explain everything that you may be confused or concerned of.' _

With that Lyla turns and leaves the room without further word.

_**Doctor Lee**_

'_Hello Santana, my name is and undoubtedly you may have some questions about what is going on.' _

You look over to Santana resting in her bad confused yet glaring toward the Detective and you can't help the small chuckle that escapes your throat. In an instant brown eyes snap over to you, still cold but softened with an underlying question.

'_There is no need to attempt to kill anyone with looks like those you know'_ You speak knowingly, she scoffs from her perch and you decide it's opportune to just continue on filling her in on everything that has happened and you do just so. Then once you are finished you ask if she has any questions of her own.

'_How much longer will I be in here, and not to be rude but, what's the deal with Blondie over here?' _Santana says in a hoarse voice due to months without use, as she gestures to the blonde standing stoically at your side.

To your left you hear a scoff disguised by a faux throat clearing and the faint muttering of_ 'not getting paid enough for this shit'. _

Containing a smile you tell Santana you want her to stay for another week just to keep an eye on her progress and other signs of health, but decide that the Detective should be well enough on her own for her own introduction and explanation.

_**Santana**_

Putting on my best mask as the leaves the room I look back over to where the blonde still stands seemingly unmoving. You glance around the room and notice how it looks exactly like that. A Room. Not a hospital room but a physical 'take me through a tour of my house and oh hey look it's my bedroom' room. After your observation you once again look over and see she has begun to shift almost restlessly, you go to clear your throat but end up coughing bent over in pain. A small cup of water appears before your eyes attached to a pale hand. You reach out and take it gratefully before letting the cool liquid travel down your throat.

Though you do not know her, when she asks if you're okay, the eerie feeling of familiarity of her voice creeps you out and you can only manage a soft, almost non-existent thank you. Trying to cover up your uncomfort you throw back on your sure power voice.

'_So,' _You begin,_ 'Do you want to tell me who you are, why you're here, and why this room looks like it has been lived in by someone who hasn't apparently been in a coma?' _With the roughness of your voice you hear how horridly rude that must have sounded, internally flinching, but noticing even in the midst of your undeserved-and-unintentional question the blonde looks unfazed by your questions.

_**Finn**_

A prison guard walks up outside of your cell and hits the bar twice to get your attention '_You have a visitor.' _

You stand and turn so they can cuff your hands and legs behind your back. You want to scream and shout that they've got the wrong person. You may be a lot of things but a murderer is not one of them. The weights of the chains are heavy upon your body, carrying a burden that is not yours to hold, but do anyways. You make your way down the corridor, guards flanked on both of your sides; your mind begins to wonder who could possibly be visiting you.

They enter you into the narrow visiting hallway. The closest to the free you will ever be, divided by a long wall and small windows. I am sat down at window 9, rotating my stiff joints. I look up to the other person and feel anger ignite in my blood stream.

'_What the fuck do you want?!' _Venom laced in each word, enough to take down a beast, spat to the glass, in hatred.

A nonchalant shoulder shrug. _'Oh you know, just wanted to see what my work's gotten me. So far I'm impressed. I mean who knew all fingers would point to you? Oh right, I did'_

'_YOU did this!?' _The scream rips out of your throat before you can stop it. Guards make their way towards you due to the outburst. You want to reach through the glass and strangle the person on the other side.

'_Yes, in fact I did. Quite amazing isn't it? Well by looking at things your time is up. See you around Finnocence, be a good boy for Bubba now' _He stands to leave.

'_BURN IN HELL!' _You scream at his retreating form.

He turns with a sickenly sweet smile '_Why would I do that when you're already doing it for me?'_

By then your vision is red, fists beating into the glass in attempt to break through to the other side and wipe the smile from his face. Four men attempt to hold you down but you still try. Kicking over chairs and screaming profanities as they drag you away. Back to the cell. Back to the underserved fate you've been handed.

_**Quinn**_

You smooth out the non-existent wrinkles of your button up. Somehow talking has become impossible and emotionally you're stuck between wanting to scream at the woman in front of you for many insignificant reasons and running. But you can't do either of those. Suddenly talking to the person you've literally spent a month conjoined at her side become extremely hard to do. You look up at the bed ridden Latina see the expectant look in her eyes to start talking.

Round two of introductions seem harder than the first. _'My name is Detective Fabray, I was on my way here to ask you some questions pertaining to Rachel Berry, before your... accident. However circumstances have slightly changed, as for your last question. Under orders of my chief I was not to leave your side until further notice a month ago and have been in the hospital since.' _Taking a breath you scan the expressionless face before you._ 'Do you have any further questions or may we continue with prior engagements?'_

You watch as Santana's eyes do a once over on your body. Internally shrugging off the deep brown eyes and the uncomfort they bring until she speaks. '_Let's just get this over with.'_

'_Fair enough Miss Lopez.'_

_**Chief Sylvester**_

This case has been taking a toll on the workforce as well at the victims. 'Stars' no longer felt safe walking along the streets, or even in the comfort of their own homes due to these murders but I'm glad they've found the man behind it all. Though I can't help but feel like this is all too easy. As we may have the connection through the victims and Finn there's still no hard proof.

I've asked Tina to rerun through all of the evidence once more. Fingerprints, details, DNA, anything viable for use in court. Even with the things we have now it's all purely circumstantial and has no true hard core ties to the accused.

In the three years since Rachel Berry's passing through luck her old roommate Kurt had given over to the state the apartment so it may still be of use to further investigation. Without public access I will be able to send officers to both locations to do a final sweep through on the undisturbed scenes.

'_Sue darling, it been too long, to what do I owe this pleasure once more?'_

'_I need help. Think you can go meet up with Puckerman back at the Berry residence to do another sweep through and try and find something to pin Hudson down where he belongs?'_

'_There would be no greater honour Chief, I'll whip up something to find don't worry'_

'_Don't think too highly of yourself Lieutenant remember who outranks who now'_

'_Course not' _**Click.**

_**The Berry Scene *no pov**_

'_Noah what a lovely surprise seeing you again.'_

'_What are _you_ doing here?'_

'_The same thing you are, catching the bad guy. Just like old times right champ?'_

'_Let's just get this over with.'_

'_Check this out'_

_Puck is called over to look upon the "discovery"_

'_Well I'll be damned. Bag this up and send it to forensics I think we just got half the case.' _

Noah steps out of the room evidence in tow and makes a phone call to Tina about the new deal but confusion. Q and he were the best out there, and they couldn't have missed such a blatant source. Meanwhile inside, another phone call is being made.

'_Hey there Sue, me again, just wrapped up here got the stuff on Hudson you wanted. Easy no sweat, whoever you had looking before missed some hair and other _things_ stuck in some floor creases. Heading over to talk with the Seattle guys. __**I told you I could get it**__.' _A smirk.

'_Good-bye St. James'_

_**Weeks Later**_

_**In court – Seattle **_

'_Mr. Hudson you have been found guilty and in being so are sentenced the Death penalty under two counts of premeditated murder. Your sentence will be carried out at Washington State Penitentiary. With that said, court is dismissed.'_


	5. Not Actually Chapter 5

Hey there guys. I do in fact realize that this is long over due.

1) No. I'm not abandoning the story. I just went through a move and transfer of schools and all that jazz. And will be crammed with exams for the next 32 days so bear with me.

As for the story, I'm thinking maybe only 6-7 more chapters. maybe more dependent upon how I feel about it. Though I do have some (possible) good news. I have a different story underway. It's a _lot_ longer and _**a**__ lot_ better written than this one, and completely different.

2) as for those in Boston it makes me question why people would do such a thing. Truly heart-breaking. Prayers go out to the affected families and loved ones.

and again bear with me. i'll update as soon as this work cloud passes over. thanks again for reading.

**_*new note- for older readers reread chap 4. added some stuff wasn't happy and yeahhhh. semi-spoiler? possibly._**

H.G.


End file.
